East North: Konaha High
by Livie-chan
Summary: What do you get when you mix high school with Naruto? You get a story full of drama, love, and a dash of action! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KibIno, NejTen. Rated T for mild language and intense fighting.
1. The World was Such a Wholesome Place

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! My dream is to one day to own my own anime. At the moment though I own this story.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to the person who gave me my first review. -Bellita-chan- I know your tired of Sasu-Saku allow me to show you how much I love it, and maybe you'll remember why you loved them to begin with. To my friend Alyssa for encouraging me to write. To my cousin Lexie, for helping me come up with this idea, and lastly to my brother for helping me introduce a comedy part to this story.**

**Inspiration: A few songs, 2 books, a movie...they all come together to make this**

**Winner at a losing game by Rascal Flats-was my first song**

**East NortTumberland High by Miley Cryis-was my second**

**Living Our Love Song by Keith Urban (I think it was by him)-was my third**

**Tied together with a smile by Taylor Swift -was fourth**

**Stay by Alison Krauss-was my fifth **

**Everybody by Keith Urban-last**

**Deep Down Popular by Phoebe Stone-was my book**

**The Clique Novels by Lisa Harrison-was the other book**

**Mean Girls-was the movie**

**Bold-Author's Note**

_**Bold Italic- inner self**_

_Italic-thinking_

Underline-Flash back

**Bold underline-time change**

**Alright I think I've talked enough here we go!**

**I present to you North East Konaha High**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

North East: Konaha High

Chapter 1

The World Was Such a Wholesome Place

As the sun shone through Sakura's window she opened her eyes to see a bright sunny day. As she got ready she couldn't help but wonder about what was going to happen today. Each day at Konaha High School was interesting, even if girl world was a peace there was always the constant reminder of village conflict, and not only because she took advanced civics, but because of the constant rumors which surrounded everyone.

As she walked to school she spotted her crush, Sasuke Uchiha, but who was he walking with? None other then her worse enemy Ino Yamanka, she got closer, and decided to walk by fast pretending to be late. She picked up her pace, and felt her heart pounding. She walked past Ino and Sasuke. _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, _she thought.

"Sakura," Ino called pretending to care "What's the rush?"

"I'm Late," Sakura replied not looking back

"Sakura," Sasuke said "Class doesn't start for another half hour. How could you be late?"

_**Stupid Ino! Just had to say something!**_

_Shut-up Stupid inner!_

_**Don't play dumb! You know you hate her! Now don't just stand there say something!**_

_I'm working on it! You're so annoying!_

_**I'm you idiot!**_

_I'm not stupid! I know who I am!_

_**Say Something before Sasuke thinks you're crazy!**_

_Yeah, I'm not crazy at all. I'm just having a fight with my inner self._

"Oh I just had to use the dictionary." Sakura finally lied "I left mine at school, and I have to finish my homework."

"I live right beside you!" Ino said like she could see through her "Why didn't you just ask to use mine."

Had Ino caught on? Sakura wondered "I was training late last night." She lied again "Your lights were out and I didn't want to bother you."

"Well how thoughtful of you." Ino said sarcastically

Sakura nodded pretending not to get her sarcasm. There was an uncomfortable silence around, the air was heavy and if Sakura didn't get out she thought she might just choke on it.

"I'm going to get to school now, and finish that homework." Sakura said before hurrying off, but not before hearing Ino call her billboard brow.

_**That was a close one.**_

_You can see that again._

**Beginning of 3****rd**** period, advanced civics**

Sakura walked into civics class and sat down in an empty seat in front of Hinata, and on the left of Tenten.

"Hey, what do you guys want to do this weekend?" Tenten asked "My parents are out of town, wanna sleepover? Popcorn, maybe watch a movie?"

"I'm in." Sakura said "Hinata?"

"I don't know," Hinata said "I'll have to ask my father."

Hinata always had problems such as this. Hinata's father was not a very opened minded man, and Sakura was thankful that Hinata was not at all like her father. Although she had been shy most of her life, now at age 14 Hinata was as 'out there' as Ino.

"Well if your father won't let you," Sakura joked "We'll be forced to sneak you out your window."

"That's right," Tenten agreed laughing "We'll just get a rope and some black outfits, and act like its ok but once the lights are out we'll come get you."

"Yeah!" Hinata said holding back laughter "And in the same night we'll run around Konaha singing folk songs!"

They laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." Sakura laughed

"If my dad caught me I'd be so grounded." Hinata said

"That's ok," Tenten giggled "we'll just sneak out again."

"If I go down though," Hinata joked "I'm taking you guys down with me!"

Sasuke came in and sat in front of Sakura.

"Oh, my gosh!" Tenten said "Sasuke is sitting in front of you!"

"I don't think she's blind, Tenten." Hinata said

Kakashi-sensei walked into the room and sat down at the desk in the front of his students. "Good Morning everyone," he said "Lets begin by hearing your thoughts on the current events involving Konaha and Oto."

Ino stood up. "I think it's a poor village, full of losers, run by an all seeing, power seeking, ego tripping dictator who needs to learn how to mind his own business."

"Hey!" a dark haired girl stood up and put her hands on her hips "Who the heck do you think you are! I'm from the Oto. You witch!"

"See!" Ino said "He's even got his poorly dressed slaves over here! He needs to learn how to keep his freakin' distance and keep his losers in his own village"

"For your information girl I'm adopted." The girl said "Why do you always gotta go and open your mouth before you know what's up?!"

"Thank you Kin, Ino, you both can sit down now." Kakashi-sensei said

"Don't rub it in." Tenten said "I think she can understand with out your help Ino."

"Oo, weapon girl got a back bone." Ino said

"Ahh, can it Ino." Naruto said "You're just running your mouth to hear your voice."

"Why don't you?" Ino said "If you weren't half way across the room you wouldn't be talking Mr. Failure!"

"Hey now!" Sakura said "Stop, your acting five!"

"Coming from little miss forehead," Ino said

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked

"Yeah!" Temari agreed "Can you not come up with anything better? Gosh you're slow!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ino said

"Wow," Temari smirked "I'd love to see you try."

"Bring it!" Ino said

"That's enough!" Kakashi-sensei said loudly and sternly, in a way that scared most everyone. Everyone quietly sat down. "Because everyone is so opinionated today, everyone can write a 2,000 word essay on the subject."

A choir of mumbling fell over the class.

"And I want it in by the end of class." He said

Ino opened her mouth to say something.

"Not a word," Kakashi-sensei said "You have half an hour."

"Don't you think that's a bit rational Kakashi-sensi?" Naruto asked "I mean 2,000 words in a half hour? That's harsh."

"Do I need to make it 3,000?" Kakashi-sensei asked

Naruto looked at his blank sheet.

Sakura picked her pencil and began to write _the growing conflict between Konaha and Oto is _

_**Oh Come on! Your not going to do this are you? This is a bunch of crap! **_

_Shut up! I'm working! It's not beneficial to our village, Oh, come on! Come on! Time move slower!_

Tenten struggled as she read over the paper in her head, _the conflict between Oto and Konaha is affecting our village in many negative ways, the young children for example, are not prepared for an attack if one was to occur, even though we have allies in many places we still... AGH! Stupid Ino! Always gotta go opening her mouth all the time!!_

Hinata had no problem with the paper at all, for the writing was her strong point, the presentation however, was not going to be as easy. _If I can just get through the presentation I think I can manage at least a B minus._

Ino sat racking her brain to the limit trying to figure something out. _There's fifteen minutes left, if I can just write down something that won't give me a zero, even a D would do at this point._

Tenten was almost done. _I need twenty more words! Come on Tenten, think, THINK!_

Sakura sat working hard. _Ow my hands cramping! How much time's left, I don't want to waste a second by looking up. _The bell rang. _Oh crap times up. _

"Okay, everyone class dismissed I'll collect the papers tomorrow morning." Kakashi-sensei said

"WHAT?!" Ino jumped up "You said thirty minutes!"

"This if worse then the freakin' chunin exams!" Naruto exclaimed "I mean we worked our butts off!"

"A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi-sensi said "Did you really expect me to grade a 2,000 word essay you wrote in thirty minutes? I thought you knew me better then that."

"I hate when you say that Sensei!" Naruto said

"Oh boo-who!" Kin said monotonously "Orochimaru was tougher then this!"

"Who asked you anyway?" Ino asked bitterly

"There you go again!" Temari said "Mouthing off when you don't know anything!"

"Alright!" Kakashi-sensei said "That's enough, alright then, tomorrow we're going on a survival exercise and EVERYONE is going to work together."

"What a drag." Shikamaru who had not talked up to this point said

"You got that right!" Temari agreed

Kiba walked in late. "What the heck is everyone's problem?"

"Well Ino here made us have to do a survival test tomorrow." Temari began

"Don't go blaming this all on me." Ino yelled "It's your fault."

"This is gonna suck!" Kiba said

"Don't be like that!" Tenten said "Think of it as an adventure!"

"That was corny." Sakura laughed

"Way to ruin the mood Sakura!" Hinata joked

"Just grow up will ya?" Sasuke asked

"Shut-up Uchiha" Naruto said

"It's entirely you guy's fault!" Ino said "You should learn to shut your mouths."

"Wow," Temari whispered "I didn't know she knew what entirely means!"

"I'm unimpressed." Neji said

"We leave tomorrow morning at 5:30 in the morning." Kakashi said

"What about these stupid papers?" Ino asked

"I'll take them up at 5:30." Kakashi explained

"And I thought the world was such a wholesome place." Kin said bitterly

"Can you just Shut-up?" Ino smirked

They all continued to argue until the warning bell rang and they headed off into different directions to class.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I would love to get some reviews!

So if you don't mind press the little button, please?

Yeah so thanks for reading!

Keep your eyes, heart, and mind wide open

Love Always and Forever,

Livie-chan!


	2. Lunch and Gym are also Battlefields

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own any charicters in this story, and I don't own vitamin water (and I know they don't drink vitamin water but I think it's really good so I'm putting it in here) and I don't own Tic-tac, But I am happy to say that I own my imagination, with a little inspiration I hope to work wonders and enchant your mind, like most of you do to me. **

**Dedication: ****I dedicate this story to the person who gave me my first review. -Bellita-chan- I know your tired of Sasu-Saku allow me to show you how much I love it, and maybe you'll remember why you loved them to begin with, To my friend Alyssa for encouraging me to write, To my cousin Lexie, for helping me come up with this idea, to my brother for helping me introduce a comedy part to this story, and last but certainly not least I dedicate this story to all the Fan Fiction people, you guys make me smile, laugh, and sometimes want to cry with your stories, and you make me beyond jealous with your imagination. **

**Oh and I apologize for how bad at grammar I am,**

**I know it's not the best,**

**And I'm getting to the romance **

**I promise, just keep with me, **

**Because I'm building suspense, **

**And also the more they bond, **

**The cuter it'll be once they get together.**

**And I know that this Chapter might not seem so ninja-ish**

**But you can't write a story about High School and not write about Gym class.**

**It's just like not High School without the big rope or dodge ball.**

**Bold-Author's Note**

_**Bold Italic- inner self**_

_Italic-thinking_

Underline-Flash back

**Bold underline-time change**

**Alright who's ready for Chapter 2??**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 2

Lunch and Gym are also battlefields

After a long speech about all the Hogake and the history of the village given by Iruka-sensei in history, it was lunchtime. Sakura stood in the lunch line, Sasuke got in line behind her. She decided to be polite.

"Hey." She said calmly

"Hey" he replied

Sakura expected him to just stand there quietly with the same blank look on his face **(which I might add she thought was adorable)**

"Did you finish you get that homework done?" Sasuke asked slyly

Was Sasuke trying to start conversation? Sakura wondered "What?" She asked, but then remembered that she had lied earlier to get away from Ino "Oh yeah, I did." She said really fast trying to cover it up that she forgot.

_**Smooth one Sakura, and just to let you know, I'm being sarcastic. **_Sakura didn't bother to argue.

"What class do you have next?" He asked

"I have gym." Sakura said (**girls are separated from boys in gym in this school)**

"I do too." He said

There was no doubt about it, Sasuke was trying to make conversation, and she knew there'd be hell to pay. **(Because of his fan girls)**

**"**That's cool." She said

"I heard that today Anko-sensei is absent." Sasuke told her

"I heard that too." Sakura replied

"And all of us have to go to gym today together under Guy-sesei." Sasuke said

At that Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's interesting."

Sakura just couldn't get it; usually Sasuke wouldn't give her the time of day, she said 'hey' he'd say 'hn' or on odd occasions, she might get a 'hey' back, but never had he talked to he like this. It was so un-like him.

"What's so interesting?" Naruto interrupted standing beside Sasuke

"Anko-sensei is absent and all of us have to go to gym today together under Guy-sesei." Sakura told him

Naruto looked excited.

"See now you have your chance to show off for Hinata." She said

Naruto punched Sakura lightly in the arm and blushed a bit. "Not in front of Sasuke. And hey what about you I bet your gonna show off for someone too." He said casually pointing his finger at Sasuke.

Sakura blushed. "Shut-up," She said while getting her food. Then she whispered "Or I'll tell Hinata you have a huge crush on her."

She walked off with her food towards the table where Hinata and Tenten were sitting "Bye, it was nice talking to you."

_Nice talking to you! Gosh I'm stupid! _

_**That was so stupid!**_

_Who asked you?_

_**You should have invited him to sit with you**_

_Oh my gosh! Are you crazy? Ino is already gonna kill me for talking to him!_

_**I'm your inner stupid; I say the things you don't think you would say in a million years!**_

Sakura sat down with Tenten and Hinata.

"So how did go?" Hinata asked

"How'd what go?" Sakura asked opening her Vitamin water

"We saw you talking to Sasuke." Tenten said grinning "Did he actually say something more then 'hn' this time?"

"Yeah." Sakura said "And this time, get this, he actually kept the conversation going!"

"There's a problem," Tenten said "Ino saw it too."

"Uh-oh," Sakura said "I knew there'd be hell to pay!"

Naruto sat down beside Hinata, at that Hinata blushed deeply. "Who's going to hell?" he asked

"Nobody's going to hell." Tenten said "Sakura is in for it though."

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at the girls

"Cause she talked to Sasuke!" Tenten said "Ino is gonna kill her for it."

"I don't get it though," Naruto said "Just because she talked to Sasuke she's gonna have to go through hell?"

"Just forget it, you're hopeless." Tenten said burying her head in her hands

"I think its funny," Hinata said in her old tone **(the one she had at age 12)**

"Hinata, I think your lipstick is messed up." Sakura said handing her a mirror

"I'm not wearing-." Hinata looked at her reflection "Oh." She stopped blushing and went back to her old self.

It was just then Ino came up taken over by rage and slammed her hand on the table loudly, too loudly, everyone in the lunchroom stopped and stared, it became totally quiet, it was so quiet Sakura could hear Ino's shallow breathing.

_**Gosh does this girl need a tic-tac!**_

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to Sasuke?!" Ino exclaimed

"Huh?" Sakura asked stunned

"Don't act like you don't know." Ino said quietly and then built up for a dramatic effect "You were hitting on Sasuke you little billboard brow!"

"Oh that?" Sakura smiled slyly "That's your problem?"

"You can't talk to him," Ino exclaimed "Unless you want me to kill you!"

"Uh, Who died and made you queen?" Sakura said standing "And since when is Sasuke your property?"

Sakura started walking down the middle of the lunchroom to the exit, her footsteps were rhythmic and you could hear them perfectly in the dead silence, she walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed she closed the door she heard Ino scream and stomp out, and then she heard Naruto laughing really loudly, then the laughter of everyone in the lunchroom.

_I can't believe I just did that. _

_**I'm so proud. That bi- I mean witch got what she deserved. **_

Sakura's inner was right, not only did Ino embarrass her, she embarrassed her over Sasuke, and what if he found out she liked him, what if he made a fool of her! Sakura couldn't stand the thought of it. Sakura shook the thought out of her head as she walked to her locker.

In the girls' bathroom on the other side of the school, Ino stood in front of the mirror.

_I can't believe that billboard brow got the best of me! She totally embarrassed me in front of the whole entire school! I have to get back at her somehow, but how? Sakura is not the same little insecure loser she was when she was little, now she's got "friends" and "confidence". I know! I'll beat her in gym! Then everyone can see what a wimp she is, yeah, especially since boys and girls are combined today, I can embarrass her in front off Sasuke._

"Ino," she asked herself aloud "How did you ever become so evil?" She winked at herself in the mirror and walked out.

Back in the lunchroom Tenten and Hinata knew they had to watch Sakura's back, because un-like the ninja world, in girl world all the fighting is done in secrecy.

**Gym Class: girl's locker room**

In the girl's locker room, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata stood in their red gym shots and tee shirts that read 'Konaha High School' on them. They talked as Sakura put her hair up.

"Good job, Haruno." Temari said. Temari was a tough girl who was not into Sasuke at all, and for some odd reason called Sakura by her last name Haruno. "To tell you the truth I didn't think you had it in you. You proved me wrong"

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. She felt good that she finally got to tell Ino off, and it just happened that it was in front of the entire sophomore class; she could and would get over the fact that Sasuke probably knew that she liked him.

Just then Ino walked in. Sakura walked out, with Tenten and Hinata. As they walked outside to the track, Sakura felt a tinge of excitement; she loved the fact that Sasuke was going to be watching her. Hinata was just seconds from jumping up and down with happiness; Naruto was going to be looking at her, and watching her work in gym where she could show off for him without looking like a know it all. Tenten felt her face getting hot, the thought of the ever so adorable (**as she thought)** Neji Hyuga watching her, mad her weak in the knees. Tenten was pretty much praying that they'd run, or maybe play dodge ball, because that was something she was really good at that.

**Gym Class: Boy's Locker Room**

Just over on the other side of the wall Sasuke stood against the wall, listening to the on going conversation between Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Did you hear what Sakura did to Ino?" Kiba asked

"Hear it?" Naruto asked "I was sitting right there."

"That was pretty funny." Kiba said "But I kind of feel bad for Ino."

"It's such a drag when girls fight." Shikamaru said

"Uhh. NO!" Naruto laughed "It's hilarious!"

"It just makes girls seem desperate." Neji said from across the room

"What do you know?" Naruto said "You almost killed poor Hinata."

"That was a long time ago." Neji said calmly "It was a misunderstanding, and it's defiantly got nothing to do with you."

"By long time ago, you mean last year?" Kiba said sarcastically

"No fighting today boys." Rock Lee said from behind Naruto "Lets just all be friends."

Naruto turned to him, "You can be such a girl sometimes."

Naruto left the room. Then Sasuke, then Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee did the same.

**On the track outside of school**

"Ok everyone!" Guy-sensei said "Who's feeling youthful?"

The girls exchanged looks.

"Is he for real?" Tenten whispered to Hinata and Sakura

"How about a warm up of 50 laps around the track!" Guy-sensei said

"Apparently he is." Hinata said

"Start now!" Guy-sensei yelled "Let the power of youth explode!"

The boys darted forward on the track. The girls stood there, puzzled.

"Ok then," Guy-sensei said "Looks like the boys are running first."

Lee was in front followed by Sasuke and a jumble of people, whom were lead by Naruto.

"GO SASUKE!" Ino cheered. Sakura could have sworn that Sasuke rolled his eyes at the remark.

It took the boys half and hour to finish, with Lee at first **(no surprise)** Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all finished at 2nd, which was odd. Apparently the boys were in fact, showing off for the girls. For whom each boy was showing off for was unclear, except for Naruto who kept looking at Hinata every time he rounded the curb where the girls were standing.

"Ok," Guy-sensei said "Great job boys!" He gave a huge smile. That smiled made all the girls feel uncomfortable.

"Girls line up here." Guy-sensei commanded pointing to a chalk line on the dirt track

The girls did as told.

"Hey forehead," Ino called "Ready to get creamed?"

"Oh you wish!" Sakura said

"Were all gonna beat you!" Temari said "You know you suck at running."

Ino scowled, knowing that with Temari she probably would lose. No girl wanted to lose in front of the boys, not now, not ever.

"Ready? Steady. GO!" Guy-sensei yelled

The girls took off running as fast as they could go.

_No way am I going to lose not in front of Sasuke! _Sakura thought _I'll show him that Ino is not cool at all, not even a smidge._

Tenten's thoughts raced as she ran, feeling her heart pounding. She loved the feeling of her heart beating hard against her chest. _Neji is so mine!_ She thought _once he sees me run he won't be able to resist._

Hinata ran along side of Tenten, Hinata didn't have a passion for running but she was sure used to hard core laps, for her father made her run as apart of her training. _Naruto kept looking at me all through his race, and know that he's seeing me in action, he'll fall head-over-heels for me yet. _

Temari kept repeating to herself _Come on, Come on, a little faster, must stay in front of Ino._

Ino ran faster then she had ever in her life. Screaming in her mind _don't think about it! Don't think about anything! If I don't stop soon I think I might explode. What lap are we on again?_

None of the girls looked to pay attention to the boys staring at them with amazement as they ran head-to-head on the track.

_COME ON!_ Sakura screamed in her mind

_Not much longer! _Ino reassured herself

_Yes almost there! _Tenten cheered in her mind

_I'm almost there! _Hinata thought _I can do this!_

_Ha-ha! Eat my dust Ino! _Temari said speeding up.

All the girls sped up to the finish line, Ino stuck out her leg to trip Sakura who merely jumped over her foot.

"Psssh is that all you've got?" Sakura asked Ino

"Daaaannnngggg!" Naruto said "I didn't know that girls could run that fast."

Kiba slapped him on the back of the head. "There girls Naruto, not rocks, they can run."

"Never in all my years have I ever seen girls show that much competitive drive in gym class." Guy-sensei said "and I mean that in the best way possible."

The girls sat down in the place they were standing. Ino gave Sakura the 'you are so in for it' look. Which Sakura returned with 'bring it on girl I'm right here' look. After a few minutes of taking a break, Guy-sensei told them to come inside to the gym.

**Inside Guy-sensei's Gym**

They entered the gym full of punching bags, weights, and a big rope hanging 20 feet high and a bell to the top.

"Were climbing the rope next." Guy-sensei said "Climb it and ring the bell up top, then come back down."

Everyone exchanged expressions.

"Hyuga you go first." Guy-sensei told her

Hinata looked stricken by the fact that she was first but shook it off. This was her worst nightmare she absolutely hated heights, but Naruto was watching, she had to prove that she was strong; this wasn't just a test of strength but of will. She started up the rope. _Inch by Inch_ she thought to herself, she was going pretty fast to try to cover up the fact that she was afraid. About 5 feet away from the bell, she made the worst mistake a person that was afraid of heights could make, Hinata looked down. She was frozen with fear, and felt herself losing her balance; she caught herself, and closed her eyes.

_(Begin Flash back)_

"Get up Hinata." Hinata's father said bitterly

Hinata struggled to get up but couldn't.

"Get up!" Her Father commanded

She tried again and failed

"You're useless!" Her father yelled at her "Not a rightful Hyuga clan heir!"

_(End Flashback) _

_No! _Hinata told herself _I'm a different person now. I can do this. _She continued her way up the rope. She finally climbed up to the bell and rang it. Just as she started to slide herself down, she felt herself lose balance, and fall, she closed her eyes and braced for impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to look square in the deep blue eyes of Naruto; Hinata blushed deeply, and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked her

"Never better." She said smiling

Naruto let her out of his arms and she walked back over to Tenten and Sakura who were both whispering to each other about what had just happened. Hinata couldn't believe it Naruto had held her in his arms and she didn't faint.

"Whoa," Tenten said

"Yeah," Hinata said thoughtfully. "Whoa."

After rope climbing, Guy-sensei said he had a surprise for everyone. He went into his office and got out a bunch of bright red dodge balls. Tenten's face lit up. It was time for dodge ball.

"Ok," Guy-sensei said "Uchiha and Uzamaki you guys are team captains, pick your teams."

"You can call it first." Sasuke said "It's the only break you're going to get."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto asked

"Sure is." Sasuke confirmed

"Alright then," Naruto said "Hinata."

This took Hinata by surprise. She walked over to Naruto and stood beside him smiling.

"Sakura" Sasuke picked

"Me?" Sakura asked

"No," Tenten said sarcastically "Orochimaru, yes you!" She pushed Sakura forward

"Who should I pick next Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Kiba," Hinata said "He's got a killer arm."

"Alright then, Kiba." Naruto said

"Neji." Sasuke picked

"Ino."

"Tenten."

"Bushy Brows."

"Shikamaru"

"Temari"

"All right then." Guy-sensei said "Let's go."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thanks So Much for reading

I promise that I'll update soon.

The next time: Dodge Ball and The Dreaded Survival Challenge

It's taking a while for it to get started but its coming around.

Please Review.

Thank You!

I'm open to ideas!

Keep your mind, eyes, and soul wide open

Always and Forever,

Livie-chan


End file.
